


Special Attention

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin considers Carlos to be his very good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Attention

Kevin purred and leaned back against his soft pillows, black eyes half-lidded as he looked down, watching as his two pets took turns pleasuring his erection with their mouths. He giggled to himself, struggling to keep his hands away from them both, not wishing to reward either of them with physical contact just yet. They had to  _earn_  the right for such a thing and he just wasn’t sure if they were being good  _enough_  for it.

Cecil and Carlos lay on either side of him, wrists in shackles and eyes blindfolded. Carlos was doing most of the sucking, taking Kevin’s head into his mouth, his cheeks hollow as he moaned and sucked a few times before pulling off with a wet pop, giving Cecil a chance to timidly lap at the wet head. It was obvious that Carlos was far more interested in pleasuring his Master than Cecil was and Kevin was already considering the imperfect Radio Host’s punishment.

They kissed and nuzzled each other over Kevin’s cock and he giggled, watching as Cecil seemed to warm up more whenever he was kissing Carlos instead. “Carlos…bite his tongue,” he commanded.

Cecil whined but opened his mouth, kissing Carlos a little deeper to give the other a chance. A moment later he was sobbing against the other’s mouth, holding still as Carlos’ perfect white teeth bit into his pink tongue, making it bleed a little.

"That’s enough," Kevin whispered, reaching down finally, rewarding Carlos with a hand through his thick hair. He smiled at the way Carlos leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his palm with a purr. "Cecil…use your mouth if you don’t want to go in the cage tonight. Carlos has been doing  _everything_.”

A moment later Cecil was slowly sucking on Kevin’s cock and he moaned, pulling Carlos up for a proper kiss, rewarding the scientist with gentle strokes and touches, leaving Cecil to deal with a throbbing tongue and a mouth full of Kevin’s cock.


End file.
